Outside the Cage
by Kattsunade
Summary: What happens whenever a member of the Souke part of the Hyuga family starts to get paranoid about her family, and starts to compare her clan to the once-mighty Uchiha clan? Paranoid Hyuga Hanabi has convinced herself everyone in the Hyuga clan is another


**Author Note**: Hello guys ; It's been a long time since I have written anything, since my laptop was stolen long ago and all my works gone with it. I roleplay often, so my friends tell me I'll be a good fanfic writer. Anyways, this started off as just being one fic itself, but then Hinatis told me to submit it as a prologue and to keep it going. So I think I'll write the chapters in a different style, who knows. Depends.  
  
Anyways, this was an idea that sparked in my head after a good discussion in the Livejournal.com Naruto community, Chuunin. The debate was basically 'Uchiha Vs Hyuga', and can be found at (). I hope I am able to capture the characters well. ;; This Naruto fanfic takes place a few years after the current plot. Please, don't leave reviews telling me who I should pair with who, cause I personally doubt Naruto would be boinking Sasuke in the butt. So if I do happen to throw a pairing (Like Hinata and Naruto), don't flame me telling me "Omfg that's not how it's suppose to be done!!111shiftone" o.O; Um, anyways, I hope you enjoy what I have so far ;; Much love for Naruto characters that most people don't know about 

**"Outside the Cage"  
Prologue : The Rumor**  
_Sometimes, it's what you don't lock up that can end up attacking you._

The story of the Uchiha Massacre was barely spoken to anyone, especially the children of Konoha Village. Adults kept the news amongst themselves, as with the usual matters that were best to keep from the young ones. Every so often a little bit of information was leaked out, and rumors were started, but those fires were easily extinguished by the older warriors.   
  
It had been a few years since the Uchiha Massacre story was heard out in the open, and it had sparked her interest. Feeding the fire, she became closer to Uchiha Sasuke, absorbing more facts, and soon had no more doubt in her mind. She knew every scrap of information about the slaughter, and it only had fueled her thoughts.   
  
They started out as fears - what if Neji-niisan got upset and avenged the entire Bunke by slaughtering off her family? What if became so strong that the security for the Souke, the Juin Jutsu, wouldn't phase him? What if he was able to become just like the feared Uchiha Itachi? She felt herself succumb in her cousin's presence, always speaking to him in a polite manner. She never did want to be the provoker, the person with the match a lit in her hands, who could flick her wrist down, and give birth to the fire.   
  
She also didn't want to end up like Sasuke-kun, the only remaining sane member left of the once-almighty Uchiha clan. Although it was highly doubtful that Neji-niisan would leave her to be the "avenger", the ideas still tugged at the back of her mind. Even after Otou-san had taught her the seals to perfecting the Juin Jutsu, in case any Bunke member looked at her wrong, the fear remained in her heart, manifesting itself deep within.   
  
She found herself at times discussing these fears with her older sister, Hinata-san, who only offered the same comfort as everyone else in the Souke. Either way, she was the successor for the Souke, and she was to be well-protected at all times, so she had no reason to stress over these sorts of things. Or, she was to be the successor until her younger brother was born. At the age of twelve, Hanabi found herself thrown out of the house and sent to train in the academy... Like she had witnessed five years earlier, between her Otou-san and sister.   
  
No longer with her security blanket, the loss of trust grew more intense. Now she would eye her own sister, contemplating with the idea of how easy it would be for a Souke member to become the next "Uchiha Itachi". No cage to hold them back, no little mark to keep them bowed at will... it would be simply be over with in a few moments.   
  
What really determined who was a loyal enough person to be a Souke member, and who was destined to be a filthy, dishonest Bunke member? Neji-niisan always told her that a person's fate was decided at birth. Yet, the more her mind wandered, the more that stood out to her. Was her cousin's fate decided when he was born, or better yet, when their father's were born? Neji-niisan was already a powerful Jounin, working for the village, and when compared to Hinata-san, he surpassed the limits. There was no doubting it - Neji-niisan was far more powerful than the rest of the Bunke, and she even remembered Otou-san mentioning he was stronger than a lot of Souke. Shouldn't he be taken care of, or was he trusted enough by the village that everyone was fooled to believe he would never retaliate?   
  
Just like everyone had thought Uchiha Itachi was the perfect civilian, being a member of ANBU and all. Neji-niisan was traveling that path, and she no longer had her insurance. She would die if he was to attack the Souke, the entire Hyuga clan would fall and she was too weak to do anything! She could train for days on end, and never come close to Neji-niisan's power. The pity started to kick in, and she believed out of all the clan, she ought to be the one with the mark upon her forehead; to be the bird locked inside a cage.   
  



End file.
